Chrome's Dilemma
by CaRia14
Summary: Takes place during the Battle of the Rainbow arc. This does not deviate from the manga in any way at all. This is about when Chrome's internal organs are failing and she meets Mukuro, to before she fights at Namimori Park with the rest of her friends to help them out. In first person. Celebration Fan fiction one shot for our dear Chromi's birthday (although a little late)


_Hello everybody! In celebration of Chromi's birthday (Chrome), I decided to do a fanfiction based on the manga. Although it is two days late already, happy birthday my dear Chrome-chan! We luv you so much!_

_This story takes place in the battle of the rainbows arc. It starts with when Chrome met Mukuro at the bridge, and ends just before she comes to the park to help Tsuna and the others. So basically, I wrote a fanfiction in her point of view, (to mix things up. I never wrote something this long in a first person point of view, so I wanted to try it out . !) about the incident, where she has the most character development. Thank you, and enjoy!_

_~ Ria_

* * *

><p><strong>Chrome's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>As the days grew, my health had been deteriorating; my attempts at creating my own organs had been at best, futile, as I started to cough up blood and always felt cold no matter how many layers of clothing I wore. I was walking up the stairs that led me to Namimori Middle School; even though I was sick, I couldn't miss out on school. Boss and the others will worry about me. And I had nowhere else to go anyways. As I walked up the stairs, coughing up blood, I remembered that time back in the future when the redheaded girl had warned me about this.<p>

"What did you call me for?" I had looked at the redheaded girl. I remembered that her name was M.M. It also helped that she had a pin that had the letter M clipped on her hair on the left side. She had been one of the Gokuyo Members that had helped Mukuro-sama when they escaped a prison in Italy. I didn't think she didn't mean any harm when she brought me downstairs to the food storage, but I didn't know what she wanted. I looked at her puzzled.

"What is it that you wanted to talk about?" I asked. After a few moments of silence, the redheaded girl spoke to me.

"I'm warning you.." M.M. began. "The only reason Mukuro is kind to you, is because he's using you." I was surprised at what she had said. Although deep down, I knew what she said was true, I had still wanted to deny it. Mukuro-sama had shown me kindness when it was unnecessary for him to; he had been the first one who had accepted me, and needed me. "Once you return to the past, Mukuro-chan will try to use you in order to free his past self from the prison." M.M. then rubbed her right elbow with her left hand. "Don't get me wrong. I'm telling you this out of concern. Mukuro-chan is a person to be feared." I thought about what she said. She wasn't wrong, and this was the truth that I had to face. I bit my lips.

"But I still.." I began as I saw M.M's expression brows furrow, until I was cut from someone from above.

"Stupid Girl and M.M, what are you doing there? It's almost time, Byon!" Ken said. As I looked toward where his voice had come from, I saw ten years later Mukuro-sama. He smiled at me not out of politeness or to use me, but in a way that he was happy to see me. I smiled at him back at the thought, as I approached the stairs to join the others to return back to the past.

_But I still want to be with him. I don't care if he is only using me, and is going to throw me away. He is the first person that trusted me, so he will be the person that I trust in the most._ That was what my answer was going to be. But I never got the chance to say it.

But of course, this was not Mukuro-sama's fault. I would gladly give away my life if Mukuro-sama could be safe; and indeed, he was safe, and out of the Vindice Prison. But now my use had been nullified, hence his escape from the Vindice. I didn't know where I was supposed to stand in his world, and thought that if I can't help Mukuro-sama, then I can't just keep getting help from him. So I refused his generosity of providing me with internal organs for me to survive. And when I refused, an evil thought crept up to me: I will make my own organs for myself to survive, just like I did back in the future. I did it once, so I can do it again, right? And now, my powers had increased, so I will be able to move around better than when I did it back in the future. And then, I will be able to prove my power to him, so that he will give me a new purpose for me to live, and so that I could help him to the best of my abilities. He held such an important part in my life, both before Nagi died and when Chrome Dokuro was born. The least I could do was spend my eternity for him. He had given me a life and a purpose. I did not care that he had abandoned me; not at all, as others would think, as long as I could be of help paying back all the things he had done for me, I would gladly be abandoned by him a thousand times more.

As I walked on the top of the bridge, I passed a man with a suit and a black beard. I paid no attention, as I was only focused on getting through this bridge, until the man had said something that caught my attention after I had walked past him a few paces back.

"So, you didn't get a battler watch from Reborn?" The man asked. I flinched at the question. "Seeing you standing not as a fighter, going about your daily life… is this who you really are, Chrome?"

I turned around quickly at the words. Who was this man and how did he know my name? And how did he know that I could fight? In many people, they would only see a sick, fragile girl that couldn't hurt a squirrel. But..

"Who's there? Who are you?" I asked to the man. Suddenly, the man dissolved into the mist and there, stood Mukuro-sama. I was alarmed at the sight.

"It's me. This isn't my real body. It's an illusion." Mukuro-sama said.

"Mu..Mukuro-sama!" I yelled, despite my condition at the moment. Out of all the miracles, I wouldn't have believed what I saw before my eyes. Then, suddenly, Mukuro-sama' s cheek had a cut and blood poured out from the cut.

I was very surprised, and horrified. "Blood!" I commented.

Mukuro-sama just reacted as if nothing serious had happened. "Ah. Ah." he began. "My real body is involved in a battle somewhere now." he then wiped off the blood as if it was nothing serious. "It would seem a trouble if an opponent has appeared." he continued.

I looked at him closely. Did he come to take me back?

"I didn't come here to take you back." He answered my unspoken question. "I thought I would stop and come by here to see if you were getting any better, but as I thought.. your condition is worsening." he said, as I wondered how he had known my condition was getting worse.

Mukuro-sama studied the blood on his finger that he had wiped from his cheeks. "You need to tell me everything about your condition right now." He said. "Otherwise, you're going to die." he said. There was a few moments of silence.

I stood in horror at his words; I couldn't believe that I was going to die. Not like this!

"If it keeps getting worse, then you only have about three days." Mukuro-sama continued. "After that, your health is going to deteriorate very rapidly." He then shook his head once to fight off the hard wind. "The cause of this is very clear.. But it won't be meaningful unless you realize it by yourself. You have three days, Chrome." Mukuro-sama said, and walked away

* * *

><p>"Kyo..Kyoko-chan.. Why are you here?" I asked the girl who was at my door.<p>

"I noticed That Chrome-chan wasn't at school today, so I came here to check up on you." Kyoko-chan smiled. Just then, I coughed into my palm. When I released my hands from my mouth, I saw that there was a large amount of blood on it.

I saw Kyoko-chan's eyes widen at the sight. "Chrome-chan! Do you want to go to the doctors?" Kyoko-chan asked. I shook my head no, but Kyoko-chan insisted. I couldn't argue, as I didn't have the energy to, so I just obeyed her and went to the hospital with her help.

"Okay. I'm going to check your pulse, okay?" the doctor said to me. I nodded; there was no way I could escape this. I felt the pump pump of my heart beating, and for a moment it beat soundly, until the pulses got less frequent and I collapsed onto the ground.

"Chrome-chan? Chrome-chan! " I heard Kyoko-chan yell my name until everything went dark.

* * *

><p>When I woke up, I was placed in a hospital bed, with some equipments that I knew didn't belong in the ordinary rooms. So I was in an emergency room, under critical condition.<p>

I tried to get up, but couldn't; my internal organs were all gone. I couldn't muster up the strength to make my illusionary organs again. I was hopeless.

"Chrome-chan! Please don't move!" I saw Kyoko-chan, standing next to me. Her expression was one filled with horror and fear.

I couldn't accept my illusionary organs from Mukuro-sama either. So I turned to the next person I would always go to if I had a problem. I opened my left eye slowly.

"Kyoko-chan. ." I began to say.

"Chrome-chan!" Kyoko-chan's expression was one with horrid and fear.

"I have a request.." I began to will my arm to move up to where Kyoko-chan was. She soon grabbed it with both of her hand and looked at me worriedly. "What is it, Chrome-chan? !" she asked.

"B..Bring.. B..Bossu.. Here.. Please.. Bossu.."

Kyoko-chan looked at me confused. "Bossu?"

"Ts..Tsuna..-sama.. Bo..Bossu.." I said. At my words, Kyoko-chan dawned with understanding and nodded.

"Okay. I'll bring Tsuna-kun here!" Kyoko-chan said, and ran out the door. Meanwhile, I felt more of my organs disappearing.

"Ugh ! Mukuro-sama.. Bossu.." I said, my left hand reaching out for the sky.

A few minutes later, I saw boss run into the room with Kyoko-chan behind him. I could see that he was panicked.

"Chrome!" Boss called.

"Bossu.." I called back. There was a moment of silence as I looked at bossu, and bossu looked at me.

"She's so worn out.." Boss began. "I'm sorry, Chrome! We're in the same class, I even knew you were absent..and yet I didn't notice.." he said. I smiled, or at least tried to smile; I couldn't feel if I was smiling for now.

"Boss.. I have a favor.." I began.

"Huh?"

"Please.. Put me on the team.." I asked. Boss looked startled.

"By team, do you mean the representative battle of the rainbow?!" his expression changed. "But Reborn is the one that decides on the members, not me.. And besides, your body is.."

"Please." I knew that this was an impossible request for boss, who valued each and every one of our lives, but I needed to do this. Otherwise, I wouldn't be able to..

But boss had left before I could say this. I started to cry at my own stupidity, for thinking that I could do this on my own, until I saw the little baby that was in a fedora and a suit. I willed myself to stop crying, as letting someone else see you cry was a sign of weakness. And my goal was to become a stronger person, not a weaker person. So I willed my tears to stop at boss' s tutor, Reborn. He got onto the stool that was next to my bed and then asked, "Chrome Dokuro. Where do you want to stand in your relation to Mukuro? " the baby asked. I was shocked by the question, as this was the very question of the answer I had been looking for without success.

I looked at him. "I.. I want to.. I want to protect him. I want to help him, and help those he loves." At the answer, I felt my body getting better, my organs coming back to me, although it wasn't all of them. I saw the baby smirk at my answef, and I wondered if I had said something wrong, until he took out his case where he stored his watches. He opened the case, and gave one of battle wristwatches to me. I took it gratefully, removing my inhaler and using my trident to help me up.

"You're officially part of the team, Chrome. There's a battle going on right now that's going on at the park. What do you want to do?" He asked.

In response to his question, I put on the wristwatch that he had given me, and started to walk slowly out the door, with my trident helping me move forward.


End file.
